


wild eyes

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune 2020
Genre: Lots of face touching, Oscar Isaac's Leto, Slight praise, but no actual choking, slight choking vibes, that beard is its own warning, trying to figure out the warnings for this has been a struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Relationships: Leto Atreides/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	wild eyes

Taking a deep, calming breath, you rounded the corner into the large stone Hall.

Your eyes were immediately drawn to the high ceiling. It was impossible to not feel infinitely small in the grandeur of the space. The faint sounds of feet shuffling and heavy packages being laid on the stone floors filtered in through the doorway you’d used and were magnified, bouncing off the high, dark walls until they were little more than whisperings. The sound was not unlike the sand, a shifting and blowing about outside the house that never seemed to end. 

Speaking in soft whispers, the Lady Jessica and the Duke stood in the centre of the space, surrounded by boxes and covered art, from what you could tell. You hesitated to interrupt them, especially with the tension in the Lady’s shoulders and the way she seemed to draw her arms around herself, but your orders were clear. 

Your voice echoed in the large space as you called, “My Lord?”

His head snapped up, shoulders turning toward you. The condition of his working uniform and his hair only added to picture that the lines in his face painted: a man under tremendous stress. Something in you ached to reach out, to soothe whatever had left him this way, but you would resist. For the sake of the Lady Jessica, if nothing else. 

He cared for her. He had to, for a man of his caliber to have never married. Nothing else would keep a man so loyal to the mother of his son. There were whispers, as there always were, about why he had not married her. People wondered if she had another lover. If he hadn’t married her as to allow her that freedom. 

If he himself wished to indulge in those freedoms.

While you would never betray the Duke, it was hard not to smile while overhearing the speculation. 

It was always hard, being the keeper of the secrets. But no one would blame you for keeping them. Not if they knew the pleasures of indulging in the Duke’s freedom, too.

You took a few steps into the wide room so he could hear you better, bowing your head as you spoke. “Your guardcar has arrived, my Lord.” 

The Duke turned to the Lady Jessica. Her face was perfectly neutral, no hint of their prior conversation to be found. “Don’t expect me until very late.” He strode out, only a flick of his wrist signalling you to follow him. 

He was speaking to a grey-haired woman when you finally made it back into the hallway. Servants shuffled more boxes in through the great doors. “The Lady Jessica’s in the Great Hall. Join her there immediately.” The woman shuffled past you into the room and the Duke was off again, heading down the left-most passageway. 

Another flick of his wrist and you were following him closely, down a set of halls in the large, cold house that you were certain didn’t lead to his officers or the car what was waiting for him. 

The Duke turned down a dead end, stopping so quickly you nearly ran into his back. When he turned, his eyes were lighter. “Did you truly send for a guardcar?” 

You met his booming voice with a whisper and a single nod. “I believe one of the servants overheard you and the Lady Jessica, my Lord.” He had mentioned quite loudly that he would be busy with the officers into the late evening, and word traveled fast. Was this another excuse for him to sneak off with a woman from the new city you had all settled in? Was he truly so paranoid that he would lose sleep securing the already-fortified house? 

You had moved quickly, calling a car for him and taking names of those instigating the rumours. As was your role. 

“I have servants listening in on my private conversations?” There was an element of fake surprise to his tone, as if he had planned this. Perhaps he had. He was more than intelligent and ruthless enough to do so. 

“Yes, my Lord.” You answered simply, daring to hold his gaze. 

“I appreciate your loyalty.” He lifted his hand up, his trailing calloused fingers along your jaw making you shudder. His eyes seemed to darken as he said, “I’ll see to it that you’re rewarded. Personally.” The low growl of his words threatened to take you apart, his light touch maddening. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” You breathed as if it were one word. 

“Ask the Lady Jessica for the location of my new office space. Clarify that it be on the orders of the Duke, and I’m sure you’ll find no argument.” 

“Yes my-” He gave you a pointed look. One you’d seen too many times to question what it meant. You bowed your head, obscuring your mouth from view as you whispered, “Leto.” 

“Your Leto, hm?” His gentle teasing sent a shot of warmth through you, magnified by his own heat as he took a slight step closer. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“I like it.” With a finger under your chin, he guided you to look at him. 

There was a savageness in his eyes that stole your breath, present only since agreeing to make the journey to Arrakis. You froze, letting his fingertips trace your cheekbone. He rested his thumb on your bottom lip and you opened automatically for him, your gasps hot against his hand. 

His fingers traced the column of your throat, feeling the unevenness of your breath. “Good.” You could feel the rumble of his voice in your own chest, even as he let his hand drop and stepped back, drawing himself up to his full height. Despite his frazzled state, every inch of him exuded the leadership you had grown to find comfort under. 

The power of the House Atreides. 

The hall was still empty, but the Duke schooled his features into the mask you’d grown to respect. Or was it fear? A safe amount of both, for certain.   
  
“I will see you tonight.” He sounded professional enough, despite the feral grin that graced his lips. Turning his back to you, he strode past you, glancing back only once as he reached the stairwell at the end of the hall that would bring him to his awaiting men. 

He winked and you trembled again, but managed a soft smile. And he was gone. 


End file.
